Duérmete si es que puedes
by Luky01
Summary: Cuando Brandon tiene algunos problemas, ¿quién mejor que un amigo para "ayudarte"? One-shot.


**Winx Club no es mío, ¿quedó claro esta millonésima vez? En fin, otro One-shot. Advierto que es un MxB, (No desvelaré si es frienzone o romance, descúbranlo ustedes)**

* * *

><p>Al igual que cualquier día, los rayos de sol traspasaban las sorprendentemente limpias ventanas de Fuente Roja. Como si fuera una película en la que el chico de ensueño despierta con perfectos movimientos , Sky se levantó. Sonrió al ver que su compañero de habitación no estaba allí. Era fin de semana, las clases ya no eran problema para él. Pero de repente, como de la nada, el ruido estrepitoso de un vidrio romperse hizo estremecer al príncipe.<p>

Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con todos, mirando a su escudero con cara de pocos amigos. El ruido les había despertado.

-¿Otra vez?- Preguntó Riven, en un tono en el que no se diferenciaba si preguntaba o regañaba. Brandon soltó un gemido depresivo, se pasó una mano por el pelo, para luego cubrirse el rostro y sentarse en la encimera de la "cocina", si es que así se le puede llamar.

Sus compañeros se miraron los unos a los otros, compadecidos de aquel adolescente con personalidad de Romeo de calles. Helia, a paso lento y silencioso se sentó a su lado.

-Ya van tres semanas, ¡te vas a caer en cualquier momento!-Dijo frotándole la espalda.

-¡Pero lo intento con todas las maneras posibles! Tomo esa infusión de planta rara...- tila.- Intervino el pacifista, un poco cansado de que los demás no entendieran su mundo.- Esa cosa. También cuento corderos y...- Este fue interrumpido por la carcajada retenida del arrogante héroe. Al ver esto, nuestro castaño amigo volvió a la posición inicial.

-Pero tienes que dormir... si no lo haces tus energías disminuyen un...-Timmy hizo un intento de informarle. Las interrupciones reinaban en el lugar, como verán, esta vez fue el mismo paciente el que gritó.- ¡No te crees que me gustaría, nerd de pacotilla!

Tras un incómodo silencio, Sky habló, un poco triste al ver a su mejor amigo sufrir.-¿No existe algo que la magia pueda hacer, Nabu?-Este solo negó tristemente. Un largo y casi eterno silencio inundó la sala.

-Será mejor que hagamos las maletas para irnos este fin de semana.- Todos levemente asintieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones, dejando solo a Brandon.

El pobre adolescente no había podido conciliar el sueño desde hace tiempo. Y eso estaba acabando con él. Ya no podía concentrase en nada: ni en las clases, ni en las citas con las chicas en Alfea... ni siquiera servirse una taza de café sin que nadie le ayudase. No es como si no quisiera hacerlo, Sky, su compañero de cuarto le intentaba ayudar, pero lamentablemente no lograba ni una pequeña siesta. Habían visitado a las enfermeras y enfermeros de las tres escuelas, pero nada surgió efecto. Sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla... genial, el mejor espadachín de Fontana Roja estaba llorando. Fue oyendo a todos pasar, rumbo a sus planetas. Oía los pasos que se detenían, y como si tuviese ojos en la nuca, sabía que le observaban, indecisos. No sabían si quedarse ahí con el o no. Siempre fue la segunda opción. Pero, aún así, no les culpaba. Ellos habían estado noches en vela, intentando que se durmiese, o, cuando veían que no había nada que hacer, le acompañaban jugando al Monopoly, a las cartas, saltándose los típicos juegos de chicas a los que llaman "verdad o atrevimiento".

Helia, como siempre era el último. Tenía que recoger sus libretas y pinturas, no iba a ningún lado sin ellas. De hecho, siempre llevaba un pequeño bolso rodeando su cintura. Eso había sido el motivo del mote "Doraemon".

Totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, rebozándose en auto-compasión, se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Como siempre, el pacifista tenía el rostro inexpresivo. Le dio un papelito, y tras eso como si nada se fue.

Él lo desdobló, descubriendo que en él había una dirección. Con los ojos más abiertos de lo que sus párpados le permitían miró hacia la puerta. Este sería un largo día.

* * *

><p>A la hora y en el lugar que Helia le escribió estaba Brandon. Nervioso, mirando alrededor, pues era la primera vez que visitaba Melodía.<p>

La verdad era de que el lugar era muy bonito, con las flores de almendro, el mullido césped cortado a la altura ideal, y en el cielo ni una sola nube. Le sorprendería si le dijese que él no había llevado antes aquí a Flora.

Divisó a su amigo caminando a lo lejos, con su camiseta verde oliva suelta, su cola de caballo, sus habituales jeans grises y sus zapatos desgastados.

-Hey.- Le saludó mientras cada vez corría mas para estar a su altura.

-Mira, Helia, me caes bien, pero lo nuestro es imposible. Tú amas a tu novia, yo estoy por Stella... así que lo siento. - Tras acabar su comentario, subió al rostro para ver la cara de Poker que se le había quedado. Soltó una inaudible risita.

-Mierda... con lo que yo quería.- Se burló.- No te traje aquí por eso. Y que quede claro, no soy gay.- Si le dieran una moneda cada vez que le habían llamado homosexual, ya sería millonario.- Te dije que vinieras por que voy a intentar ayudarte con el insomnio.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

-Yo nada, pero mi hermanita sí. Sígueme.- Dijo empezando a caminar.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes una hermana? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¡Helia!- Dijo comenzando a correr, pues se percató de que su amigo ya le llevaba una buena ventaja.

* * *

><p>En el autobús que iba a casa del artista, Brandon tuvo tiempo de pensar mientras su compañero se echaba una cabezada. Lo observó, sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta. Se fijó bien y pudo ver un pequeño río de saliva a lo largo de la comisura izquierda. Por raro que resultase este espectáculo, él le tenía envidia.<p>

Giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla. Helia le dejó ese sitio para que se entretuviera un poco por el largo camino.

Él nunca había sido ese típico chico que hacía todo por sus sueños. Era un escudero, se le había enseñado a ser fiel al rey hasta que uno de los dos muriera. Obviamente, también tenía deseos, como cualquier otra persona. Quería convertirse en el entrenador de alguna otra escuela de lucha, como lo era Codatorta. Lo que pasaba, era que, con suerte, conseguía comer algún día; en el palacio trataban a gente de servicio como basura. No tenía oportunidades.

Pero Codatorta no era un modelo a segur para él. Le odiaba. Cuando mandaba algo que hacer, si quería le hacía caso, si no, no. Eso le buscó muchos problemas. No era solo su temido sargento la única persona a la que odiaba. Jared, Lukas, Mitril, Darko... todos los nuevos de primero eran como sus enemigos. Ni les dirigía palabra... ellos a él. Una mirada asesina, como mucho.

Mentalmente leyó el cartel de la calle en la que encontraban, pues el bus estaba parado. Al ver que era la calle que el pacifista le escribió, despertó a su compañero, que se movió de sopetón. Confirmó que era su casa y se bajaron.

No era algo que causara sorpresa el ver que Helia vivía en el campo. Había muchos animales en su parcela, así como árboles frutales, flores y diferentes zonas de entretenimiento. La casa en sí no era algo que quitara el aliento, era una normal. Cuando entraron, dejaron el equipaje en una esquinita.

-¡Musa! Mueve tu pequeño trasero hasta aquí.

Brandon no sabía si estaba al fin dormido al verla bajar las escaleras. Llevaba el pelo en dos pequeñas, y para muchos ridículas coletas, una camiseta roja de un solo tirante, dejando al descubierto su hombro y su estómago, unos pantalones vaqueros muy rasgados y unas deportivas incluso más gastadas que las de su hermano.

Helia se acercó a ella. Empezaron a susurrarse cosas entre los dos, hasta que Helia asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al escudero del príncipe de Eraklyon.

-Tócale un solo pelo y te juro que lo último que verás sera mi puño.-Dijo casi inaudíblemente. Ese comentario era un poco raro viniendo de un pacifista.

-Bueno, les dejo solos. Tengo cosas que hacer.- Le besó la mejilla a ella y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Vio como cerraba la puerta y se quedo observando unos cuantos minutos más.

-Así que...- Comenzó.- ¿Tienes insomnio?-Suspiró y asintió.-Tengo una idea. Arriba está el cuarto de baño. Dúchate si quieres y ponte el pijama. Luego ven a mi cuarto.

Un poco tímidamente hizo lo que ella le recomendó. Mientras sentía el agua fluir por su cuerpo, no pudo evitar preguntarse que es lo que quería hacerle. Se le pasaron varias opciones por la mente, pero ninguna de ellas les parecía adecuadas. Pero si conseguía hacerle dormir, era más que suficiente.

Fugazmente, paso por sus pensamientos la mujer con la que había estado soñando antes de esos problemas. Era de pelo azabache, un poco más claro que el de Helia, ojos azules y piel porcelana. Siempre le susurraba cosas como " déjate llevar por el destino".

Pensó que podría ser Musa, pero no, algunos detalles no cuadraban. Se vistió y fue a su habitación. Todo estaba absolutamente decorado con motivos musicales. Su cama parecía un piano de cola y su perchero una tabla de mezclas.

Miró por la ventana. Una hermosa luna llena acompañada de bellas estrellas iluminaba un poco la habitación. La verdad, ese día ya llevaba tres cosas hermosas vistas.

-Túmbate.- No se dio cuenta de que hace un rato que ella estaba en la cama. Estaba sentada contra el respaldo. Inseguro y sonrojado hizo lo que le pidió. Ahora tenía la cabeza entre sus piernas. Ella empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Era muy relajante. Aún así no conseguía hacerle entrar en ese maravilloso mundo de sueños y fantasías. Pero, acoplando suavemente su voz con la del viento que entraba por la ventana, empezó a cantar.

_Ahora te toca vivir  
>ya habrá tiempo de morir<br>Hazte amigo de la adversidad o nunca serás feliz  
>y algún día verás<br>Que la vida es muy corta para llorar  
>sé tu mismo, eso nunca nadie te lo podrá quitar...<em>

Era perfecta armonía entre el susurro de los árboles y ella misma. No sabría distinguir si ocurría en su mente o en la vida real; guitarras flautas y violines entraron por sus oídos.

_Soy la magia, soy la luz ,  
>un instante de eternidad,<br>la puerta abierta al más allá  
>si duermes me verás ...<em>

Si has llegado hasta aquí  
>cuídate de morir sin antes dejar<br>terminados todos tus sueños,  
>la vida es para luchar ...<p>

Esa mujer que le había estado visitando todo ese tiempo apareció ante él, susurrando esos versos pintados de canción. Le acarició el rostro, como cantando para él. Sintió ese aire fresco en su cara mientras visitaba ese planeta que hacía tanto que él no veía...

Al día siguiente se despertó solo. Miró a ambos lados buscando una pista de donde se encontraba. Recordó todo y se levantó. Bajó las escaleras a saltos y se encontró con Musa en la cocina. Al chequear el reloj que colgaba en la pared, vio que eran las una de la tarde.

-Buenos días, bello roncante.- Le saludó mientras le entregaba un vaso de café. El sonrió.

-Te agradezco mucho lo de anoche. De veras. Un día mas y seguramente sería ya pasto de caja de pino. -Le agradeció.

-De nada.-Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ya todo encajaba salvo... ¿quién era esa mujer?

-¿Te puedo contar algo?-Le preguntó el dejando su taza en el friegaplatos.

-Claro.

-Mmm... es que... antes de que empezara con ese problema una mujer aparecía en mis sueños... era... era... muy parecida a... a ti.-Dificultosamente logró pronunciar.

-... ¿Tenía los ojos como a los míos?

-Casi todo tuyo...

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-Creo que... la mujer de tus sueños era mi madre. Ella murió. Estábamos en el campo un día y se fue a coger flores. Pero unos hombres, al reconocer que era la famosa cantante la... mataron. La canción de anoche fueron sus últimas palabras... se las dedicó a mi padre, a mi hermano y a mí...-Notó como sus ojos se tornaban en agua. Brandon se acercó a ella un poco desconfiado, sin saber qué hacer. Le levantó el rostro y le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, perdidos, cada uno en su mundo. Lentamente, se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios consiguieron al fin rozarse. Se amoldaban a la perfección. Él bajo las manos a sus caderas, apretándolas un poco, mientras ella pasaba su mano por su torso. Sus cabezas inclinadas, cada uno a un lado, y algún que otro gemido era el centro de atención. Los dos se separaron, jadeando, intentando recuperar oxígeno. Los ojos de Musa se abrieron reflejando un poco de tristeza.

-Brandon, escucha. Yo... el beso me encantó y eres muy guapo... pero dudo que estemos hechos el uno para el otro... a lo mejor... podemos ser BFF. Es que yo...

-Lo sé.-Irrumpió este. -Concuerdo contigo... seamos BFF.-Dijo mientras entrelazaban sus meñiques. Luego soltaron una carcajada al ver lo infantiles que habían quedado. A continuación se abrazaron.

Lo que al principio parecía un serio problema, acabó siendo una amistad irrompible...

* * *

><p>Cinco meses después, Musa y su "fiel escudero" seguían siendo lo mismo el uno para el otro. Ahora mismo se encontraban en la casa del castaño, jugando a el entretenimiento favorito de él; juegos de mesa.<p>

-Jamás me ganarás... Soy el rey de este juego.

-Pues parece que te he destronado, señor rey. Ahora comienza la monarquía de la reina Musa...

-No si un asesino consigue evitarlo.- Se levantó para luego perseguirla por toda la casa, y cuando al fin logró cogerla la llevó al sofá, para empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

-No...Brandon...¡Para, por favor, para! -Decía en un último intento de recuperar el preciado aire. Comprendió que si no la soltaba moriría... y él sería el responsable... así que la liberó. Empezó respirando rápidamente, mientras el barajaba las cartas mirándolas un poco, haciendo trampa.

-¿Señor asesino? ¿Le podría contar algo?

-Claro...

- Riven me ha pedido salir... -Eso hizo abrir los ojos al castaño de golpe. Puso su barbilla sobre su mano y bajó los párpados.

-Está bien... si lo quieres acepta...-Musa, que esperaba en el sofá a que le pegara, le miró con incredulidad.

-¿De verás? ¡Gracias! Pensé que te ibas a poner celoso.

-Acepta con la condición de que no vendrá por aquí, volveréis antes de las diez de la noche, nada de vestidos ni fal- Se vio interrumpido por un beso en la mejilla de parte de su acompañante.

-Eso era más lógico viniendo de ti.

-Está bien... vamos a jugar... estas cartas son para ti...

-A ver... ¡las has mirado! Me han tocado todas las malas... ¡tramposo! -Se tiró encima de él para empezar a pegarle.

-No lo volveré a hacer.-Decía entre risas.- Promesa.-Extendió su meñique.

Y así, un hada de la música y un escudero real, se convirtieron en mutua solución gracias a un problema.

* * *

><p><strong>Y en fin...<strong>

**Este One-shot (aparte de ser por que me estoy encariñando a esta pareja) es por que como muchos sabrán, Riven se va en la sexta temporada. ¿Y por qué esto? Pues no lo sé ni siquiera yo. Pero para mi es una forma de quejarme y dejar toda la pena aquí. XD  
><strong>

**Y ya sabrán que pone aquí, así que, ¿para qué escribirlo? **

**Nos leemos pronto !**


End file.
